If Eyes Could Speak
by xX-Iraichi-Xx
Summary: She's a transfer student from somewhere pretty far away. Dog boy thinks she's too quiet and calm for a wild beast like himself, but will he prove himself wrong? Rated T for language. WARNING. KIBA X OC. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THAN DO NOT READ.
1. New student

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Groan. 6 A.M again. On a monday. With that god damn alarm constantly beeping. I reach up and attempt to turn it off. Of course in my sleepy state I end up smashing it on the ground. Again. Whoops.

I yawned as I sat up in my bed as I did every school morning. My dog, Akamaru, sleeping away in his own little bed across my room. Lucky little bastard. I'd give anything for 6 more hours of sleep. "Damn it..." I groaned with a stretch. I really did not want to go to school today. Too much work, too much bull shit, too troublesome. Jeez...I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru. Look at the wall clock. _'6:10' _it read. Time goes by too quickly here. I get out of bed and slump over to my closet to get that stupid uniform I have to wear. I'm really not a jacket and tie person, hoodies are more my thing. Unfortunately I've already been nagged at for 'not keeping the tie tight, being out of code' blah blah blah. Now I just wear it because my mother's nagging is both annoying...and scarey as hell. Mom can get loud, and you don't wanna be the one she's getting loud at. Tired as usual, I take off my P.J's and toss them to the floor. "Damn it, where's that shirt..." That stupid button shirt is always getting lost. I dig around in my closet for a bit until I find the thing. Hate wearing a uniform. With a passion. Put on the stupid tie, the jacket and the rest of the clothes until I look like a regular idiot. Yep, ready for school. "KIBA GET DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE YOU MISS THE TRAIN. YOU MISS ANOTHER DAY IT'LL BE YOUR ASS!" Joy. Now my oh-so wonderful mother's getting on my case. Happy Monday. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder as I head down the stairs. "I'm comin', I'm comin..." I said with a sigh. Looked at the clock, _'6:38'. _Train leaves at 6:45. "Son of a..." I mutter as I bolt through the door, grabbing my shoes along the way. No time for breakfast, might miss the train and my mother is going to be all over me. This morning is turning out great don't you think? I don't think I can get more sarcastic.

Run, run, dodge people, run some more. Check my watch, '6:42". Run faster. In about a two minutes I arrive and the train doors are closing. Not happening. I dodge every person in my way as I bolt for the shutting doors. 3, 2, 1...I jump through just as they close. "Made it..." I said in a pant. School hasn't even started yet and I'm already tired. To add to it the morning's been shitty as usual. I. Seriously. Can't stand Mondays. Or ANY school day for that matter. I just want to stay in my bed, fuck around, not even move my body. But nope, stuck going to kid jail for a few more years. Awesome. I take a look around the small area of the train. Too many people sometimes, I swear...

About half an hour later the train gets to my stop. Taking a look at my watch, looks like I have more running to do. I get another detention, not only is my mother going to kill me in the slowest way possible, I'm going to be stuck in school for another 3 hours. My sanity isn't built for EXTRA school. _'I'm gonna break a sweat before I even get to school! I wonder why I even ATTEMPT to get up early when I'm just gonna be late anways.' _My thoughts can't get any more true. The bell rings as I jump through the front doors. "Son...of a bitch..." I said in a pant. Getting here is such a pain sometimes. Taking a minute to get my shit together, I head off to class...a little late, but maybe ol' teach' won't chew me out too much. I open the door to room 213, my classroom for every morning, and before his head ever turns I can feel the daggars he's glaring.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Inuzuka." Old man Kakashi spoke from under that mask- by the way, how the hell is he allowed to wear that thing here? He points to my seat, "Sit down will you." I sighed and shut the door with my normal 'Yeah yeah...' and went to my seat. _'What boring lesson does he got for us today...' _Not that I was gonna tune in to give a damn but it's still nice to know. I listened to about 5 words before clocking out. Something about atoms or whatever, I'm not gonna be a scientist so what do I care? I look at the clock, '7:03" it read. Class ends at 8:34. GROOOOOAN.

Probably about 15, maybe 20 minutes into the old man's lesson before I hear the doors to the class slide open. Of course my attention is going right there when I see some chick I've never seen in my life walk in...Or more walk in two steps, close the door and stay there. Her voice was small and quiet when she spoke, "Sumimasen...E-Excuse me." (of course this being the city of Konoha in japan we talk like that now and then...Well most people do, I don't see the point.) Kakashi put his lesson book or whatever he held down on his desk and walked over to her. The conversation they had was so small I think if I blinked I would have missed it. He leads the girl to the front and she couldn't look more obvious that she just wanted to shink up and dissapear. "I must pause our lesson for a moment, I need to speak to you students," his hand gestured to her. "We have a new student transferring from Oyahiro." Oyahiro? That was MILES away from here...not to mention a HUGE city. Why come to a small place like Konoha? This place sucks compared to that...it was like a second Tokyo for cryin' out loud. He continued, "Miss, please introduce yourself to the class." I swear she froze. Kakashi backed away from her a bit to let her. "U-Um..." She fiddled with her fingers a bit before her hands were together, "My name is Makoto, Setsuna...It's nice to meet you all..." she finished with a small bow and looked at her feet. I think Hinata would have some competition in the shy department, jeez... "Well it's nice to meet you as well Ms. Makoto. Have a seat where you'd like." _'WHAT? So the new chick gets to call her own shots? Bull shit!' _rang the thoughts in my head. The girl, Setsuna or whatever, sat relatively away from everyone, but in a place where I can get a good view of her. She was a shy one, that was no doubt. Fiddles with her thumbs a lot. Her skin was kinda pale, like her light blue eyes. I mean, it's not like that's a bad thing, I'm just pointing it out! Anyways, her hair was pure white, like the exact color of snow. Of course being the Inuzuka I am I obviously need to comment on her figure, which might I add was NOT bad at all. Just sayin'. I shrugged and went back to zoning out. I can check her out all I'd like, she's too quiet n calm for someone like me.

Look at the clock.

7:29 A.M.

God damn it.


	2. Incoming

GLORY. The sweet ring of the bell. School may not be over but at least that god awful lecture was. _Yawn. _Let me back to sleep please. I'm pretty much the first one out of class, being next to Uzumaki, I'm the one who wants to be there least of all. Going to my locker, I see that new girl, what's her name...Setsuna right? Anyways, I see her walking out with Hinata- how...predictable. Being the nice girl Hinata is she introduces her to the group. We all basically hang out together...well except for a couple of people we knew when we were kids. Pretty cool back then, and you would think they would be now right? Wrong. They now, to the very pit of my soul, make me sick. Pushing around people, screwing with our heads, rumors, the works. They think they're so much better. The guys have even beaten the holy hell out of me a few times. I swear I would beat the bullshit out of them until their core was clean and cool like it used to be. See? This is what highschool is. A joke. Anyways, our thing has a few of the friends who _didn't _turn into fuck-faced little twats. Even if some of them- _Uzumaki..._Can be annoying, they're still cool. Speaking of which, might as well hang out before the next lecture I fall asleep in.

"Oi, Kiba!"

And there's my cue.

The blonde knuckle head called me over, as to be expected. And yes, the question that's always expected from...anyone. "Hey, have you met that new chick Setunsa? Hinata brought her over a sec ago," Huh...didn't even notice they already took off. "She's pretty nice! Real quiet though. She makes Hinata look brave!" I look at him with a look that SPELLED OUT 'You idiot.' "What?" C'mon. "You don't... just, say that like you're calling her a wimp. I mean think, if that's possible." He of course got annoyed. "HEY. Y'know I sometimes wonder why I haven't beat you yet-" "Because you have _**SOME **_of a brain." I replied in a growl. God he can be so annoying sometimes, I'll want to rip my hair out. The little spat was cut short when we heard a familiar girly yelp around the corner. Oh shit.

"P-Please let go, she didn't even-"

"Oh shut it freaky-eyes."

Uh-oh.

We all walk around to corner and my thoughts were confirmed. The three bitch gang that spreads hell through-out the world had the new girl against the wall. Saru Nanoko, the one with the attitude and temper, was the one that put her there. "Watch it stupid, the middle of the hall isn't just YOUR walkway." she snapped. _'God they piss me off so much. Every one of them.' _Of course Setsuna wouldn't even say anything when Kyosuke Azumaya, the bitch with claws got in her face with that grin that makes me sick. "Awww, is the little newbie scared?" A laugh came from Saru, "Aw, how cute." I clenched my fists. New or not, no one deserves to be a victim of theirs. They have no heart. They're a bunch of merciless, bitchy, annoying _whores _that I wish would drop sometimes. I saw Setsuna try to speak only to be slapped by Kyosuke. She glared, "I never said you would speak, now did I." That's it. I go over, ignoring the whispers from my friends and I grab Setsuna's hand, her giving me an expected look of shock. What I _didn't _expect was my wrist to be grabbed by the third member, Ino Yamanaka, the blonde, catty brat that gets her way no matter what. "Uh, excuse me. Just where the hell do you think you're going with our newbie." With no response, I snap my wrist back, only to have my hair gripped and yanked to bend me backwards by Azumaya. She snarled at me, "I'll let you be stupid ONE. Time. Do this again? I'll get the boys back on you. I'm sure you don't want your ribs broken. _**Again.**_" She finished by shoving me forward.

The only thing I gave back was a growl, dragging Setsuna away from them. She didn't do anything really but hide behind her long white hair. After we were far enough away, I let go, scratching the back of my head. "Look I...I am really sorry about them. Normally they leave us alone if you avoid them." I look at her for a response but she's just looking at the floor, holding her cheek that was hit. God damn, I hate them so fucking much. Trying to get her to talk, I start again. "Well uh...I'm Kiba by the way." She looked up at me. That's a start, right? She moved her hand and her cheek was bright red, and hand print standing out on her pale skin. Her eyes avoided me as she quietly spoke, "Um...thank you...Kiba." We have vocals, success. As I look I now see the hand-print clearly, and immediately feel a bit bad. I look at it a bit more, "Jesus, are you okay?" Hey, I can't help if I have a heart. Setsuna just looks off and nods to my question. Well she said something before...we can just build on that I guess. "Just...making sure." The pale girl nodded one more time before the bell rang for next class. She looked up again just, well, not at me. "Oh...I-I should get going...thank you again..." I just nod with a wave with my usual good-bye, "Later." I heard her whispering to herself as she walked off, "That was so embarrassing..." I shook my head and walked to class. Kinda felt bad for the girl...She'll be okay.

Right?


	3. Thinking

Besides that little incident, everything else for the rest of that day seemed fine. Classes were boring as usual, homework by the mile, _**as usual. **_I didn't see much of that girl today...kinda hope she's alright. It was only her first day, and she really didn't seem like the type to get in someone's way. Wait...why the hell should i care? I don't know this chick, barely spoke 2 sentances to her. Bah, whatever...school's over, that's over.

_After the crowded ride to get home..._

Throw my stuff down by the door like usual and then listen: quiet. Might as well try, right? "HEY, I'M HOME."

**. . .**

Damn.

Nothing but an echo. How predictable. No one's ever home until I'm asleep. Well...Unless you wanna count my best bud Akamaru. Yeah, he's a dog, so what? Dog's always been man's best friend.

Speaking of which, I just proved my point. I guess I didn't notice him run up and sit by me when I echo'ed through the house. "Hey boy, must've missed you come in." I said with a chuckle. He responded with a usual bark. It's kinda like he knows what I'm saying...pretty cool sometimes, but it's a little weird from time to time. He followed me back up to my room where I went right to the bed. No, not to sleep but I mean after a day like that I deserve a rest. Plus, who really does their homework before Sunday? Answer me that. Look at the time, 7:04...jeez school runs long. Hana should be home from the vet sometime soon...Mom usually gets home at like 3 A.M..So I got some time for myself...as usual.

**. . .**

Wonder what's on T.V.

...

Next day.

Normal morning routine.

Barely catch the train.

Barely make it to class.

Only new thing was that girl was by the door. Or at least that's where her seat is. It's pretty far from everyone, but then again, she didn't exactly seem like the typical _'social butterfly' _Y'know? Reminds me of hinata when we were kids. Eh...Maybe I'll say somethin' to her. Maybe. Hopefully not after another mix-up like yesterday. Didn't seem any of 'em today...maybe they're not here? Ahhhaha who am I kidding they're always here. Nice wish though.

Take my seat before Kakashi gets on my ass again. Maybe I'll make it through his stupid-

_/RIIIIIIIIIIIIING/_

...I was early?!

Fuck this, nap time.  
**-  
Sorry about the short chapter guys, I'm noticing this is becoming more of a "Day in the life of Kiba" kinda thing .w.  
SO  
NEXT CHAPTER I'LL HAVE MORE INTERACTIONS, CHARACTERS ETC  
And it'll be longer  
But sorry about this pathetic excuse |D**


End file.
